


How Often He Misunderstands Others

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is what it is!  Anything else is immaterial.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Often He Misunderstands Others

Sam’s been with Lucifer for six months now. He’s happy, he supposes, especially since it stopped the Apocalypse. But also not.

He always wanted to get married and have a family. Failing that, he wanted to settle down with someone he cared about. And the supremely ironic thing is he _does_ care about Lucifer. But he knows it’s not mutual. It can’t be mutual. Lucifer never says or does anything to indicate that this is anything more than sex for him, and Sam’s begun to wonder if his capacity for love and affection was burned out of him in Hell.

And he gets it, it makes sense, just…sometimes he wishes he didn’t have such godawful luck with relationships.

Sam sighs and Lucifer props up on an elbow to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Sam,” Lucifer says, “I have asked you that question six times in the past four days. It’s not nothing.” He looks worried, upset even, and maybe Sam was wrong. But, no.

He reaches over to touch Lucifer’s face, trace a thumb softly over his cheekbone. Lucifer flinches away from the touch.

“What is this for you?” Sam asks, trying not to let the hurt show in his voice.

“Hmmm?”

“This. Us,” Sam says, gesturing between them. “Is it just sex, or…”

Lucifer’s eyes go hooded. “It’s just sex.”

As Sam’s heart compresses in his chest he adds, “You wanted to stop the Apocalypse.”

And that’s true, he had, but…

“If you wish to back out of our agreement, you may,” Lucifer says hollowly, not meeting Sam’s eyes. “I do not wish to hold you to something you don’t want.”

“Wait, what?”

“You needn’t worry about my starting the war again,” Lucifer continues, like he’s reciting a prepared speech. “I promised you I wouldn’t, and my word is still good, despite everything.”

“Hold on a sec!” Sam says, grabbing Lucifer’s arm to stop the recitation. Lucifer goes silent and looks at him. “So you thought…you think I…” he stops, shaking his head. “What exactly do you think?”

Lucifer cocks his head at him, “It’s nothing more than a trade-off. I agreed to stop the Apocalypse if I could have you.”

Sure that’s how it started, but… “Have me?”

Lucifer shifts uncomfortably. “Have sex with you.”

“Nothing else?”

“It is what it is! Anything else is immaterial.”

“I don’t think it is,” Sam says softly. “See, _I_ thought it was just sex for you, didn’t even know if it could be anything else. But from the way you’re talking now I’m not so sure.”

Lucifer heaves a sigh and swings his legs off the bed, sitting up and turning his back on Sam. “What does it matter?”

“It matters because I want it to be something else.”

Lucifer stiffens like he’s been stabbed, and whips around to look at Sam again. “You _what?_ You can’t! Not after everything I’ve done!”

“I can. I do.” Sam takes Lucifer’s arm and gently draws him back down. “I love you.”

Lucifer stares at him. “You can’t!” he says again.

Rather than argue with him Sam pulls him down for a kiss.


End file.
